Moving Season
by latebloomingrose
Summary: Sequel to Another Season - The Scorpio family settle into their new home.
1. Chapter 1

MOS-01

Anna got out of her car with an annoyed expression on her face. Today was the day they were to move into the old Webber house. Anna, Olin and Robin had spent days packing their things from the Lavery house. This was in addition to deciding on the color scheme and hiring the proper contractors. All the above paled in comparison to something that had driven Anna batty for the past two weeks.

She had several items from a New York City warehouse that she was adamant in retrieving and putting in the new house. The warehouse manager was most cordial while imparting the news that said items could not be found. The manager had gotten an earful and promised to find them. Anna hounded the manager every day until, miracle of miracles, he had called her and said that a truck had left the warehouse with all items on board.

Anna surveyed the activity outside her new home. She counted one moving truck for hers and Robin's things. One other moving truck for Robert's things. There were seven moving men lifting things out of the trucks. But where was the warehouse truck? Why was Robert waving to her from the front porch? Why was Robin crossing the street from Jody's house?

She counted to ten before reaching for her mobile phone inside her purse. After the decade that she had used the warehouse space, one would think that she was owed stellar customer service. As she dialed, she spied several moving men putting boxes on the front lawn. "What are they doing?" Call forgotten, she dashed forward at alarming speed.

"Right on time," said Robert intercepting her progress.

"Why are they dumping our stuff on the lawn?" asked Anna.

"I told them to," said Robert.

"May I ask why?"

"I was waiting for you." At Anna's uncomprehending look, Robert added, "So we can start things off on the right foot. Good luck and all that."

"What are you talking about?"

Robin ran up to them. "About time you got here, Mom."

"I will have you two know that I am literally on my last nerve. The warehouse truck isn't here," said Anna. "Now, your father is behaving strangely."

"I have just the thing to make your day better." Robert scooped her up in his arms as if she weighed little more than a feather.

"Robert! What are you doing?" exclaimed Anna.

Grinning, Robin ran ahead and opened the front door. "Come this way if you please."

Realizing what Robert was up to, Anna began to giggle. Her cheeks colored when the moving men whistled and gave Robert some obvious tips on what to do with his bride. She ducked her head against his shoulder.

Robert paused just at the threshold. He looked at Anna. "Welcome to our home, Mrs. Scorpio."

Anna beamed. "Finally!"

"Here we go!" Robert strode into their new house. For good measure, he took five steps before letting Anna down on to her feet. She wrapped her arms about his waist. Robin joined in for the group hug. "Well, family, we made it."

"Never had a doubt," murmurred Anna looking up at Robert and stroking Robin's hair with her left hand. "This place feels right for us. Our first real home together." In that moment, Anna forgot the stresses of the day. She wanted to remember this feeling for the rest of her life.

"It will be even better once we're all settled in." Robert began to disengage himself from the hug. "Let me go tell the chaps to get in ... what's the matter, luv?"

Anna sniffed. "Nothing. Just so very happy." She looked at her daughter then her husband. "Everything I dreamed about is all here. Remember, Robert, we talked about a house and ... and having ..."

"Robin, go tell them to get our things inside," said Robert.

"I can't wait for my new room!" Robin walked off in a hurry.

Robert led Anna to the kitchen for some privacy. Once there, he enfolded her in his arms. Anna clung to him letting him support her. His voice when he spoke was soft and raspy. "I remember every word we said. A house in the country to live in and raise babies."

Anna tried to regain her composure. "It just hit me. All of a sudden." She wiped her hand across her eyes. "I've lived in apartments and houses all over the world. I don't know why I'm turning into a watering plant."

"I know why," said Robert. He framed her face with his hands. "Our wedding was for the two of us but this house is for our family - Robin, Friday and us. This is a new start for us in every way."

Anna's throat was tight. Her words came out as a whisper. "Like it was ... was supposed to have been ... before ..."

"Shhh. We agreed to no more tripping over our past. It happened. It's done," said Robert sliding his hands to her waist. "We are moving forward and focusing on our bright and happy future. Yes or no?"

Anna kissed Robert without lust only love and acceptance. "Thank you, Robert."

"Second chances needs two willing people. What memories we'll have here." He looked at her. "Here and not at the hotel. I'm over the hotel life. Better put your game face on, Devane, and find our missing truck."

"I bet you it's STILL on the highway ... " Anna left the kitchen. Her course was set. She had a truck to locate.

Sporting a grin, Robert followed Anna. He was most certain family life would not be boring.


	2. Chapter 2

MOS-02

The door shut with a loud bang behind Robert. He saw Anna on the couch surrounded by packing boxes.

"You're still dressed," said Robert.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Anna.

"I'm a newlywed. When my gorgeous wife tells me to come home early, I can only think of one thing," said Robert.

"What will you be thinking of after a year of marriage?" asked Anna motioning for him to sit on the sofa beside her.

"Same thing I'm sure. I am a man of certain habits and indulgences." Robert sat down. "What's all this?"

"These are my things from the warehouse."

Robert eyed all the boxes of every possible size and shape. "It's all legal right?"

"Yes. I thought you'd like to see it first." Anna opened a box on the coffee table.

"See what first?"

"You remember my brownstone in New York City?"

"Yeah. Very elegant and-"

"Cold and lonely," said Anna. "There weren't any pictures of Robin or anyone, anywhere."

"You couldn't have them. Robin didn't even know you were her mother."

"My brownstone was a cover not a home. I didn't feel right putting all my things in my house with Duke."

"This place is all ours. Decorate to your hearts content. As long as there are no pink walls in our bedroom, I'm happy man."

Anna laughed. She pulled out a large package wrapped in blue velvet. "You're so easy to please."

"The less complicated my personal life is the better." Robert watched as Anna unwrapped the package with careful hands.

"I used to have this in my brownstone but I had a break-in and moved it all to the warehouse where it was safer." Anna flipped the last layer of cloth over revealing picture frames with the patina of old age. "I couldn't risk losing these." She handed one frame to Robert and laid the rest on the coffee table. She reached for another box. "It's been ages since I've looked at them."

Robert recognized the black and white photograph. It was of him, Anna and Philomena posing by the fountain right after their wedding. He couldn't speak. The next picture was of Anna sitting on the edge of the fountain caught unaware and visibly pregnant.

"Filomena took that one. We were on the way somewhere and I was tired," said Anna.

"You ... look ... bigger than I thought you would," said Robert finding his voice.

"Robin rode low. Filomena thought she'd be a boy," said Anna. "Fortunately, I only have two pictures of me pregnant."

Robert traced Anna's face in the picture. "You looked exhausted." He peered closer. "What's that white stuff?"

Anna bit her lip. "Bandages. The doctor was fixing my face little by little. I refused to have any operation until after I delivered."

"You had ... had burns, Anna. That's not ... not pain-free and pregnant." The longer he looked at the picture the more upset Robert became. "You ... should have ... contacted me. I should ... "

Anna took the frame away from Robert and replaced it with a picture of her holding Robin for the first time. "These are old friends. Reminders of the sad and the happy times. This picture I had at the hospital whenever I went in for surgery. I kept it under my pillow."

"God bless Filomena for being there."

"I couldn't have done without her. She saved mine and Robin's lives."

"How many surgeries did you have?"

"The scar tissue was hardening. If I waited much longer, the result would have been worse. The doctors in Paris advised me to have the surgery as soon as possible. I got out and back home for two weeks then went to Paris for the surgery."

"How long were you in hospital?"

"I'd be in for a week or two then convalescing at home for a month waiting for the surgery and grafts to heal then I'd go back for another round. Four surgeries." Anna touched Robert's arm. "Maybe I shouldn't have showed them to you."

"It's all right. I needed to see and to know." Robert got to his feet carrying the picture of Robin and Anna. "Let's put this old friend somewhere nice and safe shall we?" He put the picture on the mantel above the fireplace. He added the picture of him and Anna. "There for now until we find a better place."

Anna smiled. "I like them where they are."

Robert sat back on the sofa. Together he and Anna looked at the pictures sitting on the mantel. "They're home, Anna, where they belong."

Choked with emotion, Anna could only nod.

"All the pictures and albums. No more hiding them away. They don't need to be."

"Some will have to be in the secret room once it's finished," said Anna.

"Like what?"

Anna picked through a box and pulled out a small travel-sized album. "I don't think we should have this one lying around."

Robert flipped through the album and grinned. "O'Reilly and Swede. And Sean. The old gang."

"I took those after we got back to Paris. Remember, Sean took us all out for a celebratory dinner," said Anna.

Robert said wistfully, "When things were perfect."

"What happened to leaving the past in the past?" asked Anna watching his face carefully.

"Still stings a bit. I can understand why you'd keep this stuff out of the way. The whiplash effect is something else," said Robert.

"I should have given you a warning about a trip down memory lane. Here this will take the sting away." Anna handed Robert several slim albums. "Your favorite subject."

Robert opened the first album. It was filled with black and white pictures of Robin's youngest years. "Ah, my baby girl."

"Robin's never seen most of these."

"She was so cute."

"Oh, yeah, until she started talking and then there was no stopping her." Anna continued to tell stories as they perused through the album.

Hours later, they jumped as the front door slammed shut. Robin and her friend Jody came in laughing.

"I'm going to have do something to that door," mumbled Robert.

"Trip is over. Back to lovely reality," said Anna getting a kiss from Robin.

"What's all this?" asked Robin.

"Stuff from storage. We're sorting through it. Pictures, keepsakes, jewelry and knick -"

"Jewelry?" asked Robin. "Anything you want to pass down?"

"Pass down sounds so ... so old," said Anna.

"We're not that. Definitely not," added Robert.

"That came out wrong," said Robin.

Robert chortled. "And she backtracks."

"Hey, no ganging up on me," protested Robin. "Not fair."

"All's fair in love and war," said Anna.

"I'm a lover not a fighter," said Robert softly.

"Can I spend the night at Jody's? We have a test to study for," said Robin.

"Mom said it was okay, Mrs. Scorpio," put in Jody.

"It's fine with me," said Anna.

"Great! Let me get a bag and we can go- began Robin.

"You're not staying for dinner?" asked Robert.

"Jody's mom invited me for dinner," said Robin. "That's okay, isn't it?"

"It's meatloaf night," said Jody.

"Sounds ... yummy," said Robert under his breath.

Anna nonchalantly looked through an album. "I don't have a problem with Robin going there now."

"Ah, well, I just thought that we could have a non-meatloaf night and-"

"We'll watch some television and get to bed early," said Anna.

Robert got the subtext. "That sounds good to me. I have no problems whatsoever with anything. Anyone. Anywhere."

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad. Moving here was the BEST idea EVER!" Robin and Jody stomped noisily up to Robin's room.

The End of This Story

Next Story: Harlequin Moon


End file.
